


Miscommunication

by Wildflower7



Category: VIXX
Genre: Hyuk-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildflower7/pseuds/Wildflower7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyuk is accused of not liking his members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hyuk shivered and let out another cough. He had been feeling terrible and sick for a few days now. It was just a common cold he was sure but it was definitely affecting his work. He was waiting in the practice room for the rest of the members to come back from dinner. He hadn’t felt like eating so he opted to stay behind. Then the door burst open and the members stormed in.  
“Hyuk, how dare you!” Ravi stood inches away from him, “How could you?”  
“Wait what?” Hyuk asked confused, “Hyung, what are you talking about?”  
“Did you really think you weren’t going to get caught?” Ravi demanded.  
“I don’t-” Hyuk began.  
“We got a call from management,” N glared seriously and held up his Ipad, “There’s an article out that quotes you saying how much you hate Leo and don’t think he deserves to be in VIXX.”  
“I would never say that!” Hyuk’s jaw dropped, “I would never, honestly.”  
“It was from that interview last week from the overseas magazine,” N interrupted, “I can’t believe you Hyuk, after everything this group has been through. If anyone needs to have his worth evaluated its you.”  
That hit Hyuk like a ton of bricks; he knew that he wasn’t the most talented member but he tried to make up for that with his air of confidence. Apparently it hadn’t worked though. Hyuk looked around the room at all of his hyungs pleading for one of them to understand and be on his side. All of them had looks of anger, sadness, and disappointment etched on their faces. Leo was behind the others, crying.  
“Leo hyung,” Hyuk attempted to go over to him but Ravi blocked his path and pushed him away.  
“Stay away from him!” Ravi growled, “I’ll beat your ass if you go near him!”  
“I can’t believe you said that about Leo,” Ken said, “I thought we were a team, a really good team, if this is how you feel about Leo, how do you feel about the rest of us? Maybe you were just using us in order to try and go solo.”  
“You don’t deserve that,” Hongbin added, “You will never be successful by yourself or at all anymore.”  
“Enough everyone.” Manager walked into the room, “That’s enough, it isn’t worth it.”  
“Manager hyung, honestly I didn’t-” Hyuk began to plead again starting to cry.  
“Don’t,” Manager held up his hand, “Pack your things for a week, the company is putting you on temporary hiatus for the week to figure out what to do with you.”  
Hyuk was stunned he couldn’t believe that the company was going to get involved in this.  
“The rest of the group will continue working and we will not be leaving space for you in any songs or choreography that will be created in your absence,” Manager continued, “I would expect immediate contract dismissal, or removal from the group at the very least.”  
Hyuk began to cry even harder while the manager forcefully lead him out of the room leaving the very angry remaining members of VIXX behind.  
——  
They had moved him into the trainee floor of the building but not in the dorm rooms. The gave him an extra room that was about as big as a walk in closet, in fact it had been used to store items. They gave him a bedding mat and an appointment time on Friday at noon with the CEO and all of the other investors and bosses to discuss what was going to happen to him. Then left him to his own devices telling him not to talk to the trainees under any circumstances or try to go up to the dorm and talk to VIXX. Since he didn’t have a cell phone he couldn’t contact his family either.  
It was now Wednesday and the magazine article was all over the news and everyone was commenting about it. A lot of the VIXX fans were demanding his removal from the group, many had left threatening messages on his social media accounts. The company had announced that they were discussing the future of his membership with VIXX and employment in the company. The fans were out for blood and even members from other kpop groups were commenting their disapproval. Hyuk felt like his world was ending, everything he had worked for was literally falling apart before his eyes and there was nothing he could do to stop it.  
His cold was getting way worse too, he hadn’t left the building to eat since yesterday. He couldn’t keep down any of his food now and spent most of the afternoon in the community bathroom on the trainee floor. He felt pathetic when some of the trainees walked in and snickered at him. He didn’t think to bring any other medicine other than cough medicine and he didn’t want to go out and be seen by fans. It was now around 9 in the evening and his Ipad was dieing because of his constant monitoring of his current scandal and he forgot his charger. He set the Ipad down on the floor next to his mat and pulled the blankets tighter around his body. Another chill racked through him and he curled into a ball. He really hated himself, he couldn’t prove that he didn’t say those words and there was no way he could ever bounce back from a scandal like this; his career was ruined.  
He heard his door opening and the light being clicked on.  
“Wow, it’s cold in here,” a familiar voice announced, “It’s a good thing you’re leaving this for your nice warm bed.”  
Hyuk peaked out of his blankets; manager was standing in the doorway with a smile on his face. Hyuk started to cry, they had decided to skip the meeting and just get rid of him.  
“Don’t cry, I promise everything is going to be okay,” Manager kneeled down next to him, “The magazine taped the interview, the woman who translated the article was an idiot who didn’t know Korean,” Manager explained, “The company is releasing the tape and the statement that you are going to continue to be a member of VIXX tomorrow.”  
The manager pulled out his phone and press play before giving to Hyuk. He saw himself sitting with a bright smile facing the interviewer while he spoke.  
“Who’s the most talented of the group? I think we’re all very talented,” Hyuk saw himself answer, “But I think Leo is the most talented, he deserves to be in VIXX more than anyone.”  
“C’mon, let’s head back to upstairs, the other members will have everything explained to them once they get out of practice.” Manager took the phone away and grinned, “I’m so happy that it wasn’t true Hyuk. You can’t imagine how upset the members have been, they felt so betrayed, they’ve been moping around these past few days like a puppy had died.”  
Hyuk just continued to cry, sobs racking his frame while he continued to shiver.  
“Sh, stop crying, it’s alright,” Manager pulled him up, “C’mon it’s time to go back.”  
———-  
He was back in the dorm, wrapped under blankets again and this time in his own bed. Manager had to practically carry him back to the dorm because he was so stunned and upset. He was then put to bed but he couldn’t fall asleep.  
“What are you doing in here?”  
Hyuk opened his eyes to see a very angry looking Ken glaring down at him. He opened his mouth to reply but Hongbin and Leo appeared from behind.  
“Are they letting you back in? I can’t believe it.” Hongbin spat, “We shouldn’t have to work with someone like you. We won’t stand for it.”  
“I’m really angry at you as it is,” Leo softly stated, “Why are they letting you come back? You didn’t want to debut with me so why do you want to stay?”  
Hyuk felt the tears spill down his cheeks, he already felt so terrible and for the first time he actually was beginning to fear the members of his group.  
“You’re only crying because you got in trouble,” Hongbin said in disgust, “Not because you care about Leo or us for that matter.”  
“Hey guys, manager wants us in the living room,” N said from the doorway, “I guess he’s going to explain why we’re keeping Sanghyuk.”  
“I hope you realize no matter what they say,” Ravi warned, “our feelings about you are not going to change.”  
The members filed out of the room and Hyuk felt his stomach drop. The members truly hated him and nothing he could do would change that. Hyuk buried himself under his blankets while curling into a ball of self hatred and despair. He decided that he would leave the group; he was already hated too much by the members for them to ever forgive him and the fans wanted him gone as well.  
Hyuk wasn’t sure how long he stayed like that until the door was slammed open and he flinched. He felt hands pulling down his covers until they finally revealed his face. The hands cupped either side of his face and Hyuk opened his eyes; Ravi was leaning over him, crying.  
“Baby, I’m so sorry,” Ravi cried, “I’m so sorry, we didn’t know.”  
Ravi had pulled Hyuk to a sitting position and into a tight hug. As Ravi was uttering out countless apologies, Hyuk saw the other members quickly enter and they were crying and looking guilty. N approached them and he rested his hand on the back of Hyuk’s head.  
That’s when it happened; what his stomach had warning him of all night. Hyuk attempted to squirm out of Ravi’s hold.  
“Hyuk, no, don’t” N protested as Hyuk struggled.  
Finally, Hyuk had to give Ravi a mighty shove and as he saw the devastated and hurt look on his Ravi’s face he did it. He vomited all over himself. Then for the millionth time that day, burst into tears.  
“Oh Baby, shh, it’s okay,” N quickly recovered, “You worked yourself up, Baby.”  
Ravi had picked up a shirt from the floor and was wiping his mouth with it.  
“He’s burning up.” Ravi announced while stroking his forehead.  
“Have you been sick, Baby?” Ken asked him.  
Hyuk tried to answer but all that came out was a harsh shutter. Leo squeezed his way in between the others.  
“Calm down,” Leo rubbed his back, “Take a deep breath.”  
Hyuk felt his body comply.  
“Good job,” Leo told him, “Keep breathing like that.”  
Hyuk felt his body begin to calm down.  
“Let’s get you cleaned up,” N pulled him out of the bed.  
——–  
Twenty minutes later and N was putting an inconsolable Hyuk back in bed. He calmed down occasionally, only to look at one of the members and start to cry again. N didn’t even want to think about how devastating this ordeal must have been to Hyuk’s self esteem.  
“Here’s some medicine,” Ken lifted the cup to Hyuk’s lips, “Swallow all of it okay?”  
Hyuk did as he was told without complaint or comment. He hadn’t really said anything since he had gotten home.  
“We love you a lot,” N began, “We are very protective of each other and that’s why we were so mean, it hurt so much to think that someone we love so much would try and hurt another person we love as well.”  
“You didn’t say anything that wasn’t true,” Hyuk said sadly, “I always knew that it was true but I’ve always had trouble accepting it. I’m nowhere near as talented as everyone else.”  
“Baby, don’t talk like that,” Ken shushed him, “Everything we said wasn’t true.”  
“You don’t need to make me feel better,” Hyuk stated, “I’m really sorry I’m so useless. I know you guys didn’t want me in the group and I realize now that you were right, I don’t belong in the group and I never have.”  
“Please stop that,” Ravi told Hyuk, “Please don’t put yourself down like that. Hyuk, you are so talented, and sweet, and kind. We are so lucky to have you with us.”  
“I’m sorry we were so cold to you in the beginning,” Hongbin apologized, “You are right, we were worried about have someone who was so young and had barely trained at all in the group. You proved to us long ago that you are a perfect fit for this group. We really do love you.”  
“Thanks for saying such nice things about me in the interview.” Leo added, “And you deserve to be in the group too.”  
“Don’t worry, we’ll prove to you how important you are Hyukawii,” N brushed Hyuk’s hair out of his sweaty forehead.  
“Do you think you’re going to be sick again?” Ravi asked Hyuk.  
“No. I don’t think so hyung.” Hyuk answered, ashamed he had thrown up all over himself.  
Ravi smiled before lifting up the blanket and crawling in next to Hyuk. He pulled Hyuk to rest on his shoulder before rubbing his back.  
“Ravi you might get sick,” Ken scolded, “And don’t jostle him too much.”  
“Go to sleep, I’ll be right here.” Ravi told Hyuk.  
Hyuk shut his eyes and buried his face in Ravi’s neck. He was beginning to feel a little bit better probably not because he was done being sick but more so that his hyungs were with him again.


	2. Bonus Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Part.

“Ow,” Hyuk winced and gripped his hand. He had been practicing a dance move and had fallen on his hand. Hyuk touched it carefully and already felt the swelling.  
“Hyukkie, are you alright?” Ravi asked running over to him.  
“I’m okay, hyung.” Hyuk brushed off the concern quietly and resumed his practicing.  
“If you’re sure.” Ravi sighed.  
Hyuk was already focused completely on dancing again. Ravi bit his lip; the recent mistake the media had made and then corrected had shaken their fandom, their group, and most importantly Hyuk. This had given the anti-fans the perfect opportunity to come out. They had criticized everything, the company for not monitoring the interview, the fandom for not being loyal to all the members, the members for believing that Hyuk had said those things, finally, they criticized Hyuk trying to point out the if Hyuk was kicked out the group wouldn’t suffer. Anti fans were claiming that Hyuk was a useless member. Since then the group dynamics had changed if it had anything to do with Hyuk. The other members tried to be extra attentive to Hyuk but Hyuk had distanced himself from them. Ravi didn’t blame Hyuk for doing so but it was painful to watch Hyuk struggle. N had told the others that it would take time, work, and patience for Hyuk to be comfortable with the group again. N also told them that if Hyuk wanted space then give him space. That was difficult for them to do, especially since Hyuk used to be so open with them.  
“Hey everyone! I brought food!” Ken called.  
Everyone crowded around the food and sat on the floor in a circle but Hyuk sat a little further apart from the rest of them. Leo moved so he sat closer to Hyuk and gave him a piece of meat. Leo was always a little more gentle with Hyuk and willing to share his food. Hyuk smiled slightly before taking the meat. Leo frowned, Hyuk was a sociable person and he loved to entertain and amuse his hyungs during their breaks.  
“Guys, the choreographer couldn’t make it today,” Manager said as he entered, “Go ahead, we can resume practice tomorrow.”  
Everyone cheered and hurried out of the practice room. N was last to leave and the manager caught his arm.  
“Go do something fun,” Manager smiled at him, “Let everyone have fun.”  
N nodded and and rushed to catch up to the others.  
———  
He took them to a nearby river to a secluded spot where not many people frequented. The members took off their shoes and played in the water that was up to their knees, splashing and pushing each other in. Hyuk got in with the others, but didn’t directly play with them.  
“Hyukkie!” Ken grabbed Hyuk from behind and locked his arms around Hyuk’s waist, “Quick! I got him. Hongbin help me.”  
Hongbin splashed his way over and grabbed Hyuk’s legs. Together they began to swing back and forth between.  
“Ah Hyungs!” Hyuk laughed and struggled, “Help!”  
Ken and Hongbin let him go and fly into the water. When Hyuk stood up, he was soaked but smiling.  
“I’ll get you back!” Hyuk threatened playfully before chasing after them. Only to be stopped by Leo and grabbed again.  
“No you won’t.” Leo teased before throwing Hyuk back in the water. N smiled at the antics the others were creating before joining in.  
——-  
Hongbin pulled his jacket over Hyuk’s sleeping form that was laying against him. Hyuk was much more wet than him after all. They were in the car being shuttled back to the dorm after playing at the river. Hyuk had almost immediately fell asleep as soon at the car started. Hongbin didn’t mind even if Hyuk’s hair was cold against his neck and smelled a bit like the river.  
“He’s finally feeling better.” Ravi observed from his seat, “I haven’t seen him so carefree in a long time.”  
Hongbin shifted slightly and Hyuk let out a moan of pain and a wince. Hongbin scanned Hyuk in confusion, looking to see if he had maybe sat on him. Instead he saw Hyuk curling his hand into his body, protecting it. Hongbin carefully pulled down his sleeve and gasped.  
“Look at his hand!” Hongbin exclaimed.  
Hyuk’s hand was extremely swollen and it was dark black and blue. The other members gasped in shock at the state of Hyuk’s hand.  
“Hyuk, wake up!” Hongbin shook him, “Wake up.”  
“Mhm?” Hyuk opened his eyes, “What is it?”  
“Your hand!” Ken roared, “Look at your hand! What on earth happened!”  
“I fell down,” Hyuk explained.  
“Doesn’t it hurt?” Ravi asked, carefully taking Hyuk’s hand in his own.  
“At first, but don’t worry,” Hyuk assured, “I can’t feel it at all now.”  
“We need to go to the hospital,” N declared, “Why didn’t you tell us something was wrong? Damit, Hyuk, you could have really damaged it.”  
“Sorry,” Hyuk shrank down, “I didn’t want to bother anyone by it.”  
——-  
His hand had a small fracture as it turned out. The doctor put a brace on him and stated to keep it on for three weeks and then they would check it again. The doctor assured everyone that he would make a full recovery and to make sure Hyuk was careful and didn’t injure his hand further.  
They were currently back at the dorms now, eating a late dinner. Hyuk was being fussed over by Ravi who was changing his ice packs almost the minute they got slightly melted and trying to make him eat more.  
“Everyone, listen up please,” N said getting everyone’s attention at the table, “This goes for everyone, if you are injured, you need to tell us so that we can get it taken care of. We don’t want someone getting seriously ill or hurt because they didn’t say anything. So from now on if you are hurt you need to tell me and the managers, promise.”  
“Promise.” The other members echoed him.  
“You have to promise too, if you’re hurt.” Hyuk to him.  
“I promise too.” N smiled.


End file.
